The present invention relates to game calling devices, and in particular, to an adjustable grunt tube that can produce sounds having varied pitch, intensity, tone and inflection.
Game calling devices for large mammals and predators are known. In particular, devices known as “grunt tubes” are used to simulate the grunts, snorts, bleats and other sounds produced by white-tailed deer. Hunters and wildlife enthusiasts use grunt tubes to attract deer and other animals.
Grunt tubes generally include a tubular member through which air passes and a reed supported within the tubular member. The passing air excites the reed causing it to vibrate and produce sounds. Some grunt tubes allow the user to vary the sounds produced by the calling device. In one existing device the sound is varied by adjusting the position of an o-ring along the length of the reed. One problem with this device is that the o-ring can be difficult for the user to access since the reed/o-ring assembly is positioned inside the central housing of the device. Another problem with this device is that it can be difficult for the o-ring to make contact all the way around the circumference of the reed which can hinder the reed's vibration and distort the sound. Yet another problem with this device is that the o-ring requires periodic lubrication to prevent it from drying out.
There is therefore a need for an improved grunt tube which overcomes these and other disadvantages in the prior art.